Why Him?
by lecksy
Summary: hmmm.... It's a weird mixture of angels, vampires, mako, and other things. You just have to accept the weirdness. BTW, I'm going to have to remake it sooner or later. I choose later! So read up till I post the, "RE: Why Him"
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- Okay, this may be a little weird

Author Note- Okay, this may be a little weird. Better yet, it is going to be weird! Also, I am not sure how bad my grammar is, so if you see some mistakes, please point them out. I want to fix my grammar problems. Please do not flame.

(Disclaimer – Not my characters) The only thing I own is this weird story.

Why Him?

I never thought my life would be so screwed up. She was his. I wanted her. But I knew I could never have her. He always won. (No matter what) They were to marry in a couple of days. No matter what I do, I can't stop it. But maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. You guys are probably confused. I should just start from the begging. Well, I'll start then. This is my story. This is my story to tell. And, I am going to tell everyone.

I moved from Helena, Montana to Denver, Colorado. I had to get away from my home town. Part of me told me to stay. But, I guess I had to get away. My brother Roxas came, too. He had this cool power to read minds, but sometimes it is quite annoying. What powers do I have? I'm trying to figure that one out. We came from a long line of powerful Vampires and Monsters. Sometimes, I wish I didn't. Sometimes, I wish I was human. But I know, no matter what, that would never happen.

_What's wrong, Sora? _What could I say?

_Nothing's wrong. Stop checking up on me! I'm not a helpless newborn! _

_Whatever you say, __Baby Brother. _ He had to say it. I knew he was going to say it. I just knew it.

We land in a cool area filled with snow. Small flakes fall onto the window sitting next to me. Our plane finally came to a complete stop, and my brother and I begin to walk out. (More like ran out.) No one even noticed we left. I broke the door into pieces so we could get out. Who would really care if I broke something? The plane wasn't completely connected to the tunnel yet. But, the jump wasn't risky.

_Be careful, Baby Brother! _Really, I'm not that young!

We leaped onto the other side. Roxas fell gracefully onto his feet. I didn't do so well. I landed on the floor. My face burned with agony. The hard floor had hit my chin. It really did hurt. Looking down, I could see a small ounce of blood. It wasn't big. I would live. Quickly, I regain balance and look over to Roxas. He was on the floor too. But, he didn't fall. He was laughing. I knew that he would do that though. He's my brother and all.

_I thought I told you not to fall! _ He was a mean one. But I just loved him. (Only because he was blood)

As soon as Roxas got up, we began to exit this tunnel. The plane wasn't connected yet. But people noticed the broken door. By the time we got to the actual airport, people were inspecting the door that I had broken. Wondering what happened.

_So where do we go now, Roxas?_

_Out of this stinking place. It smells horrible. _

_Oh come on! It doesn't smell that bad!_

_Liar._

He had invaded my thoughts again. Maybe I should think of something else when I lie to him.

I began to follow Roxas out of this place when I smelt something utterly delicious. It smelt like strawberries but with some kind of twist. But, I wasn't the only one who smelt it. Roxas had stopped too. He was looking around to see where it was coming from. He finally stopped turning his head. He was looking at this girl with beautiful blonde hair. She was a little shorter than Roxas, and was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was a simple outfit, but it looked gorgeous on her.

_Stop day dreaming. She is just wearing some kind of perfume maybe. _

I don't believe him. That was her blood we smell. I could see a small ounce of blood fall from her hand. Maybe a paper cut. But, it wasn't perfume. I could tell the difference. Maybe if I could just talk to her.

_Don't even think about it. Riku and Axel are waiting. We don't have the time. _

We had all the time in the world. But, he was right. They were waiting for us. Maybe, I could see her some other time. (Just maybe)

_I highly doubt that. _

A.N so what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay, so no reviews yet but I saw that people are reading this story so I'm happy

A/N okay, so no reviews yet but I saw that people are reading this story so I'm happy. Thanks.

_Conversation with Roxas_

Normal Thought

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this crazy story. Not the characters.

It's easy to see that Roxas was thinking about that girl. He kept running into stores, humans, doors, and tripped over three backpacks. It's not like him to be clumsy. He was running away from her maybe.

_Will you just shut up? _

_Why, was I right?_

_No, you are never right. _

_I think I was right. _

I didn't think I was right. I knew I was right. He kept looking back in the direction the girl was in. I was 100 percent sure I was right. Just before I was going to say something, Roxas stopped and kicked a backpack at my face. Instantly, my nails grew twice its normal size and ripped the bag into pieces. Some straps were left, but most of them were on the floor. Roxas began running. He stopped every now and then to kick something at me, but I managed to dodge most of them. But, one of them hit someone else. It was that girl. She seemed to have gone this way. She looked lost and in pain. Roxas immediately ran towards her. He looked worried. So I was right.

_Nice going, Roxas_

_Shut the hell up, Sora. _

That girl had blood dripping from the side of her head. She wasn't knocked out. She was almost smiling at Roxas. Why would she do that? He is the one who hit her head!

"Hello. My name is Namine…" She WAS happy. Okay, she's creeping me out.

"Roxas." You should have seen the smile that was planted on her face.

"I'm glad to finally meet you." Huh? She's glad to meet ROXAS? Does she even know him? What's going on!

_Don't get so worked up Sora. I don't know her. She doesn't know me. She's just being polite. _

_Say, what is she thinking right now? _

_She's thinking I'm cute and wondering who the hell you are. _

_That is such a lie. _

"Hi! My name is Sora."

"Oh! Hi Sora! It's nice to meet you!" The sound of her voice instantly made me feel better. I don't know why. But, I could feel my lips form a smile.

"So are you okay?" Roxas asks before I could say anything else.

"Yes. I'm fine." We could both tell she was lying. The blood had dripped all the way to her cheek and her eyes looked like they were about to cry. Roxas picked her up bridal style and began to walk.

_What are you doing?_

_What does it look like? I'm taking her with us._

_Why?_

_Because I know you want her with us. _

I couldn't tell if that was a lie or if it was the truth. I DID want to be around her more often, but what about Roxas? What did he want? But, what bugged me the most, is that look in her eyes. They looked as if she was saved by an angel. Roxas whispered some thing in her ears so only she could hear. His face held a huge smile that couldn't be replaced with a frown. There was pain in my heart for some reason. I couldn't stand looking at this. I had to get away.

_If you want to leave so badly, why don't you just go?_

_Okay, I'm out of here._

Like I said, I left. I ran out of their way. She didn't even notice I was gone. I looked back to see her again but Roxas's big head was blocking her face. I don't know what's going on. What's with her? What were they doing? He lifted his head to reveal Namine asleep. Who IS that girl?

When I finally got to the entrance, Axel was messing with his lighter and Riku was messing with a tree. They both looked tired. I wonder what was up.

"Hey Sora! You made it! I thought you'd die from the plane ride!" Axel shouts very loudly.

"I told you he'd beat Roxas here. He's IS faster than him by 10 seconds."

"Shut up you know it all"

"Say, where is Roxas at anyways?" Axel asks.

Sadly, I couldn't answer his question. I didn't know where he went. But, all I knew is that I shouldn't care. Maybe, I should go and get Roxas but part of me told me not to go and just to stay here. He'll never fall in love, anyways.

A.N okay so what did you think? I have a weird urge to write in Roxas's Pov but I can't do that here. If you actually read this, there is going to be this story but in Roxas' point of view. If interested, Please review something that says something like ROXAS'S POV. I wouldn't mind making one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay so if you actually got this far, here it is

A/N Okay so if you actually got this far, here it is. Chap three. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this weird story.

I don't know why I couldn't answer him. I don't know what was wrong with me. I don't know WHY I ran. What was wrong with me? I needed to know. It was going to drive me insane if I didn't know.

"Sora… Are you okay?"

I could barely hear him talk. I couldn't feel my body. But, my blood felt hot. Something was diffidently strange. I could feel my fangs come out. My throat burned. I felt as if I was going berserk. Was I thirsty? I've never felt this kind of pressure before. I couldn't be thirsty. I was only half. No way could I be thirsty.

"Sora… You don't look so good. You look kind of pale." Did he say… pale? I try to look over at my hands, but my head wouldn't budge. My feet felt as if they were chained to the floor. I couldn't move my hands, my neck was stiff, and I couldn't move my mouth. What was happening to me?

_You're becoming one of us. _I herd someone say but I couldn't quite place who.

"Hey Riku, do you think Sora's becoming a full?"

"I think so, Axel."

Becoming… A full vampire? What could have triggered it? The only way to become a full is for something to trigger a hidden emotion.

_Envy. _Who keeps talking to me? It wasn't Roxas. It didn't sound like him.

Suddenly, my body felt cold. My whole body froze. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I could feel was my throat. My throat had this dry feeling. It burned. I thought Axel set my throat on fire but that wasn't it. After a while of feeling cold, my body started to heat up again. I could feel my hands again. It felt like the chains were broken off. I could finally move my hands.

"I wonder how he's going to handle this." I herd someone say. But at the moment, I didn't care. I needed to drink something. My throat was killing me.

"Everything is going to be fine. Remember when Roxas turned into a full? I bet it's going to be the same way." Roxas… is a full vampire?

I finally began to move. I wasn't going fast. (Just walking) Or was I? I didn't know. My legs were just moving. I had no control over them whatsoever. I stopped at the other side of the airport. I could sense someone was coming towards me. I looked into the glass doors only to see her. She was alone. Where was Roxas? She realized that I was right in front of her. She ran towards me. She must have forgotten that the doors were there and ran right into them. But, she got up and opened them.

"Hey! Sora right? It's so ni-."

I didn't let her finish. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her lightly. I moved her hair out of the way, making her neck visible. I opened my mouth and bite into her neck. She tasted better than she smelled. A lot better. I could hear clearly now. I could hear her scream for help but I really didn't care. Her blood made my throat ease. My throat finally stopped burning after like two minutes and I let go of her body.

She seemed to have fainted. I let her body fall. She was on the ground, pasted out, with two bite marks on the side of her neck. Did I kill her? I didn't feel the urge to pick her up. I just felt like sitting there. Letting my throat cool down. I felt happy. I didn't feel sad for doing this to her. I didn't even feel guilty. I just felt happy.

When I finally came to my sense, I could feel my heart drop. What have I done?

A/N okay that was a little hard to write. What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I guess it was time to update

A/N I guess it was time to update. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer- Thank Square and Disney for making the Characters. I do not own any of them. (Unfortunately)

Did I do this to her? Was I the _monster _that nearly killed her? What if she's still alive?

It was a question that I couldn't get myself to answer. I can't think straight. What would the others say? Good job? No. Maybe I would get a lecture. A long on at that. Would they still talk to me? Would ROXAS still talk to me?

I look down to see Namine on the floor. Was she crying? I couldn't tell. Her beautiful peach skin turned pale. Her rosy lips turned into a faint red. (So dry that they would crack any minute now) I could barley hear her pulse. I could see the bite marks I left on her neck. It was oozing blood. My throat burned but not as much. Am I still thirsty? I'm not sure. My hands moved to the sides of my throat. I felt an icy chill going down my throat when my hands touched it. Was my body … cold?

My throat kept getting warmer and warmer as time passed. Soon, my throat was burning. I realized that someone was behind me. (A human) The human wrapped two arms around my neck. I let my guard down for a second. I'm not sure why but I felt as if I could trust this human.

"Sora Hikaru… It's been so long since I've seen you!" Her voice was so calm, yet exciting. It was so familiar. Yet I don't know who she is. I could feel her blood flowing threw her veins. My throat kept getting hotter and hotter. Did her skin not burn?

She released her grip and walked in front of me. She had beautiful black hair. It nearly ran down to her waist. She had the hour glass figure. She was wearing a white shirt but with a black half jacket. She was wearing black shorts that complimented her legs. She was wearing something around her waist but I don't know what it was. It was long enough for her black shoes to trip over. But, the thing that caught my eyes where _her eyes. _ Her eyes were blood red with a hint of anger implanted in them. She seemed pretty mad at me. She was kind of hot. No, she was REALLY hot.

"Sora Key Hikaru! Don't tell me you forgot your own MOTHER!" Did she say …mother? Gross. I thought my mother was hot. But something was different about her. My mother was a full fledge vampire. (Certainly not a human) She couldn't be my mother. My MOTHER had brown eyes and wears a white shirt with black or red skirt.

"Ha… I guess you really did forget me. Ashamed." She looked at me with mad eyes

"Prove to me that you are my MOTHER." That was the only thing I could say. How should I really know she wasn't my real mother? It HAS been three years since I've last seen her. She may have changed in the years. But, wouldn't you think she would get older?

"Fine… Have it your way." She seemed to be absolutely pissed off by now. She took out a pair of black gloves from her back pocket and began to put them on. She put them on and looked at me with fierce eyes. She backs up a little bit for some reason and runs straight at me. She finally stops about a yard away and starts throwing critical punches at me. Hit after hit after hit. It really did hurt.

She stopped and kicked me in the side of my stomach, knocking me over. She grabbed me by the collar before I could completely fall on the floor and throws me in the air. (I was pretty high up in the air I might add) She jumps towards me and grabs me again, but only to throw me down, to the floor. This girl could REALLY fight.

I quickly regain balance to fight back, but I was too late. She knocked my head down with her foot and flipped backwards. It looked like she had done a complete somersault. She jumps in the air to land right on top of my back, making me yell in pain.

She grabs the back of my shirt and pulls it towards the other side. Now I was facing her. She completely flipped me over. She pulls me up and kicks me on my chin.

Before I could react, I saw her right hand glow. She slowly pulls her right hand back and quickly punches me in the stomach. She hit me so hard that the earth shook a little. Then I realized that she really was my mother. My mother is the only person who can defeat me like _that. _My mother…Tifa Lockheart the martial arts master.

"Still think I'm not your mom?"

A.N okay so what did you think? Tifa is my FAVORITE character! She is awesome!

Limit breaks used for this chapter in order:

Beat Rush

Waterkick

Meteor STRIKE

Somersault

Meteor DRIVE

Dolphin Blow

Final Heaven

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Please Review! OH and BTW I may have messed up when she was using her limit breaks. Please do not flame me for that. (I know my cousin would) Most likely I messed up Dolphin Blow but Hopefully I got the rest right.


	5. Chapter 5

A

A.N if you are still reading this, I thank you!

Disclaimer- What do I own? NOTHING! (Nothing but this weird story)

"Still think I'm not your mom?"

What should I say? 'Yes, mother! I finally remember you!'? Well for one thing, I'd sound like an idiot saying that. Second of all, she does look a lot like my true mother. But how do I know for sure? Before, I could say anything, she cut me off.

"Sora Key Hikaru!! You seriously FORGOT me?!" She turned her back to me, and began to sob. Her sobs turned into a million tears flowing silently down her face. If I knew my mother, she didn't cry easily. Why was this so important to her?

I slowly walk towards my 'mother' and slowly wrap my arms around her neck. I let my head fall on her shoulder and stand there quietly. What should I say? 'Everything's okay? Don't cry?' If someone was to come up to us, and catch us like this, they'd probably think I was her boyfriend or something. (I AM taller than her.) If she wasn't my mother… and if she was younger, I'd so totally date her. Ew. Gross Sora! She's your mother! Or is she? UGH! If she is my true mom…why did she have to be so hot?

"Humph. Just like your father. But, you're nicer in a way. More…talkative." She grabbed both of my hands and pushed them off of her shoulders and walked the opposite way. She seemed bothered for some reason. I turn around to see where she went. (To see if she left or not) And, completely remembered who was behind me. Namine…No, not JUST Namine. My Namine. Since, I did bite her, she's mines. I left my mark. No one else can have her.

A huge goofy grin spread across my face. It was there until I saw what my mother was doing. She was holding her by the collar. Examining her? She seemed even more bothered than she was earlier.

"Sora, what did you do?!" She screamed that so loud, she sent shivers going down my back. Her voice was cold as ice. She was so mad, her tears that were left on her face, steamed away.

"How could you! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"What did I do?" I sounded like a little mothers boy that just got an 'boo boo'. I didn't intend to do that. Nor, did I try to make it sound sarcastic. I just want to know what I did to poor Namine that was so bad. Well, bite her wasn't the best of all things to do but at least I didn't kill her!

"You marked a Tsuki Tenshi! The LAST of it's kind! What were you THINKING when you did that? 'Yum Yum! A human girl?!"

What the hell is that? If all things, she has to talk about cultures. Different things and different powers to different cultures. That's all I knew!

"What's a Tsuki Tenshi?" I tried to make that sound as innocent as possible, but it came out coldly.

"Sora Key Hikaru! Don't you know your cultures? I even put you through a CLASS for cultures! What did you do? Sleep through every one of them?" Know that you think of it….I think I did.

"Ugh. Okay, listen and listen closely! Tsuki Tenshi's are Moon Angels! You can only see their wings at night. But, their smell is different from a regular human. That's how you tell the difference between a human and angel! Tsuki Tenshi's are rare. They are only two of them left. But, one of them died in battle. And you just marked the last one!"

I guess this is what Roxas meant when he said not to mess with her. I look down at her and notice that she was crying. They looked endless but something about her changed. She was really pale now. But, she was partly awake. She was looking at Tifa. Her tears began to flow across her face.

"Am…I going to die, miss?" Did I really commit this crime? Did I put her on the edge of death? Of course I was. Who else could have? Roxas and the others knew better.

"No Nami. You aren't going to die. I'm sure of it. I won't let you die. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. Everything is going to be fine." How did she know her name? Was it written all over my face? Or did she have the power to read mines too. Oh, not another mind reader.

Namine quickly obeyed my mother's orders and closed her eyes. Tifa slowly put her on the ground and mumbled some things that I couldn't hear. A white circle appeared below Tifa and Namine, and began to spread across the floor. Strange markings that I couldn't understand appeared right below Namine. The markings began to float and just levitated around Namine's body. It looked as if she had a white ribbon wrapped around her. Her pale skin began to glow brighter and brighter.

Two white wings suddenly appeared across Namine's back. They were huge. They surround her whole body. If she was a moon angel… Why could I see her wings if the moon wasn't OUT? Soon the white circle disappeared along with her wings and markings. She was perfectly peach again. She looked so happy now. Even if she was still asleep.

A/N I know a weird one. But, at least I got this one done. I thought that I'd never finish it! The weird TifaxSora moment was ALL my friends fault! UGH! I was talking on the phone with her and she kept playing this 'Stacy's mom' song and it got it stuck in my head. And, just started to write down whatever those darn lyrics reminded me of. Thanks for any reviews that were sent! Love ya!

Lecksy!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hmmm not that many reviews so far but I think it's about time I updated

A/N hmmm not that many reviews so far but I think it's about time I updated. Thank you all that reviewed. I hope you enjoy my weird story you all know the Disclaimer. I don't own ANYTHING. The only WAY that I would ever own it is if they decide to give the right to say 'I made the characters of kingdom hearts' I doubt they'd EVER do that.

She was flawless again. (Beautiful blonde hair that flowed across her shoulder, angel like face, with beautiful rosy lips) Nobody can compare to her beauty.

I just sat their and watched her sleep, gracefully. Nothing right now can ruin this moment. For a moment, I thought it was just Namine and I. I was ignoring my mother completely. I had totally forgotten she was right there, wondering into her own little world. But, here was I, becoming a lost puppy in MY own little world. (A world that exists of nothing but the sight of Namine)

_Stop thinking of her. She will never be yours. Think about it Sora! She's an angel, you're a vampire! How would she EVER love you back? Even if you love her, she can never love you. _

Those words hit my head hard. My world had collapsed into a million pieces right before me. Who was that voice? It sounded like an older version of Roxas. But, why did it have to be so cold? To break my heart as if it was just a toothpick?

_It's my job to keep my kid safe you know? There are rules regarding your situation. I just don't want you having to die for her. _

_Who ARE YOU? WHERE are you? _

_Turn around…_

I didn't want to know this person. I didn't want to see how this person looked. But, my legs wanted otherwise. My body turned around to see nothing but trees and concrete. Where was this man?

Soon, a man appears and walks towards me. He looked tough. His face was stiff and even with his calm blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He carried around a large sword that appeared to be stuck on this back. He had gravity deifying blonde hair that was placed into weird spikes. He looked quite mad at me but at the same time, relieved. Who…is this man? He looks so much like Roxas.

"So first, you don't remember your mom, now you don't remember me?" How did he know my 'mom'?

"Oh, Sora…You forgot him too? Did you fall of a cliff and hit your head on concrete?" Tifa interrupts.

"Of course he forgot. He fell asleep for about a year. I don't know how, but he did." Roxas? Where did HE come from? I spin my head to turn effortlessly to find him but I couldn't. Where was he?

"Behind you, Sora."

Without thinking, I turn my head to find him, but he was WAY to close to me. My head hit his forehead and probably left a bruise. But, the main question is: Where did he come from?

_I've been here you idiot. You were in some kind of trance and didn't notice. _

_Lie! No way you were here! I would have smelt you or something!_

_  
Well apparently you didn't._

_Sora Key Hikaru, Roxas Destin Hikaru! Stop fighting this moment!_

_He started it…_

"Well I didn't come here to see who started the fight. I came here to give you guys' permission to use your blades. Then you can fight."

"CLOUD! Don't give them permission to injure one another! They might kill each other!"

"Tifa, they're old enough now. They can handle danger."

"What blades? What are you guys talking about?!" Maybe, screaming wasn't the best of things to do at a time like this, but what ELSE could I do?

_Stop asking questions._

That's all Roxas said to me. That's all he had to say.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N okay I HAVE to get these next few chapters off my mind! So I really think that writing the chaps. Now is okay, but I am going to stop for some reviews after I finish the next few chapters. Everyone knows the Disclaimer… I don't own anything.

A few moments silently passed by. No one said a word. They just started into each others eyes for at least ten minutes now. What were they doing? Is there something I'm missing? As the seconds passed by, the atmosphere felt more and more like a silent hell.

"So it's decided," Tifa said, "From here on out…. The owner of Namine is…"

"Roxas." Cloud finishes.

What? Wait, what's going on? For one…Namine isn't some kind of _pet_. That's the whole point of being marked. Well, I guess it is kind of the same thing but still…It sounds nicer. And, what the hell are they talking about? How could ROXAS be the owner? **I **marked her. Not Roxas! So technically, she's mines! What's going on!

_Let them finish Baby Bro. _

"I'm sorry Sora, but you don't deserve it."

"What? How could that be a rule? The rules clearly states that the vampire who marks one, owns whatever has been marked! She can't be Roxas's! She's MINE!"

"But he didn't nearly kill an angel. Sora, you can't really be mad. It's your fault. The whole reason of Tifa coming here is for Namine. She didn't come here to use magic on her. She came to …" He didn't want to finish his sentence. Where they going to kill her?

"Sora…Just give up. They aren't going to let you win. Just let it go."

"Roxas….Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! That's all you guys EVER talk about. He gets EVERYTHING! And what do I get? Nothing, that's what ! I don't understand why I just can't have this ONE thing!"

Sweet memories of Roxas enjoying life burned inside my head. Never in my life have I been better at anything. He got his 'keyblades' before I did. Apparently, he became a full vampire before I did. He's got a super cool power to read minds. He's got EVERYTHING. Now Namine is his. He stole her from me. I know it.

But why him? Why does it have to be Roxas? Why does he have EVERYTHING? Why does Roxas always win? He's got a cool power and now he's got MY girl! UGH. He makes me so mad sometimes!

I was scared that all the anger inside of me would turn into sadness. That all my anger would float away and leave nothing but tears. Why should things turn out this way?

_The reason why is because you always mess up. All the time, you do something stupid that messes up everything. But, at the same time, makes everything a lot simpler than what they used to be. _

_But how could they come to a decision like that? That didn't even say anything._

_No duh. Of course they didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They can read minds too. So can everyone else in the family. _

…

_It's an inherited trait. But, it's only for ... mature vampires._

_What do you mean?_

_Mature vampires can control their thirst. You should really go back to classes. I don't see how you passed them all with flying colors. _

_I don't know. I just did pass them. _

"So you guys. Is everything worked out?" Tifa interrupted

"Everything better be. If not, you're not getting your new swords. If everything is worked out, meet me at Shadow's Shrine tomorrow at five. Don't be late." Was my 'father' always like this?

"Mmmm" What was that? Was it Namine? She's finally awake! All my anger and agony disappeared in an instant. I could finally talk to her again.

Instantly, my body moved towards her. She was only a few yards away. For some reason, my legs were moving fast enough. It seemed as if she was moving farther away. Finally, I got close enough to touch her warm skin. But soon a barrier of thunder surrounded the palm of my hand.

"OW!" I screamed as loud as I could. It was more intense than just a small shock. It felt as if a million bolts of thunder went through my hand. My hand was bleeding. It looked as if it wouldn't stop bleeding. I was glad that none of my blood had dropped on her perfectly white dress. She would probably be more embarrassed than I would if that were to happen.

But, my hand still shock. It was in tremendous agony. It felt like hell after a while. The thunder feeling in my hand had disappeared and replaced it with a fiery hell. Adding to my pain, I could see from the corner of my eye that Roxas had gone to her, also. He looked worried. I could sense the pain in Roxas's eyes. Why was he so sad? Wait…How did Roxas get passed the barrier? Was he _allowed _to pass it?

"Namine…are you okay?" Roxas said as he slowly picked her up.

"Roxas, I'm so ... glad to see you." She said as she slowly reached up, to touch his face. Her hand slowly moved into small circles, smoothing out his face from any kind of pain he might have had. He looked a lot calmer after she was done…

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Not so clearly…but I can recall some things."

"Like what can you recall?" He shouldn't be doing this. All he had to do is pick her up and comfort her. At least I knew that! He shouldn't be trying to get information out of her. It's not like she remembers most of it.

"Well, I came out side and saw Sora. But, I was being rude and fell asleep on him. When I woke up, everything felt like it was burning. A lady told me to go back to sleep and I followed. And, here I am!"

_She wasn't the one being rude._

How long could I look at this? Not very long. I had to leave. My eyes and ears couldn't take much more of it. I think my legs agreed with me. I moved just a couple of yards away from them, only to find my 'parents'. Cloud was smirking and Tifa had an evil grin spread across her face. It was them. I just knew it! Who else could have put up a barrier that strong?

All my anger had passed and filled my fist with rage. How could they do this? Why would they do this? A long string of silver flowed through my hand. It kind of looked like the life stream I saw when I was eight. It soon hardened and turned into a heavy blade. It had the shape of a key. It doesn't cut but it does great physical damage to dark creatures.

I averted my eyes from Tifa to Cloud. He was closer and looked pretty easy to hit. My legs moved forward and my arm moved back. When I was close enough for the blade to strike, Cloud grabbed his blade and blocked my so called 'keyblade'. It didn't do even a scratch. How pathetic was I? I lost a battle before it even started.

Cloud lifted his blade up and raised it over his head. He moved back a couple of yards and swung his blade towards me. A huge beam of blue light came towards me and hit me so hard, that I moved all the way to the other side of hospital. What kind of strike was that? Was it magic?

_Remember: Shadow's Shrine at Five o'clock. Don't be late._

My eyes had been filled with shock. It felt different. They didn't quite seem to feel the same. Like that blast was filled with the rare 'Soldier Mako' but it couldn't be. Soldier Mako has been banned. I don't know what happened but, I'm sure it took some effect.

"So Riku, what do you think?"

"He did great compare to how Roxas did."

"I think Cloud held back on him though. He was a lot meaner on Roxas than he was on Sora."

"Oh well."

I could hear the same voices from behind me but one sounded a little off. I turned around to see two men with fiery red and a younger man with silver hair.

Axel, Riku, and some other guy unknown. Did they stay here the whole time? That blast must have sent me pretty far back to see these guys again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

I have updated for years! Thankfully, my writing skills improved. I had to re-read my story just to get a small idea of what this story was about and I was devastated with the major grammar errors! Well, all I ask if for reviews and maybe if someone can help me out with my grammar. For some reason, people flame my stories and yet they don't flame the stories with MAJOR errors like "u" or "true dat". They're after me, I'm telling you. (By the way, no offense to those who write fan fictions similar like that.) I think I might keep up with the crappy writing for now. Later, I'll fix the WHOLE story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts' Characters. Blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me because you won't get any more than a penny. (I'm broke…spent all my money on KH _)

*********************************************

"At least Cloud didn't kill the poor guy," Axel said with a sympathetic tone.

My vision was blurry and my head pounded. I couldn't lift a finger and yet I wanted to leave this hospital and kill something. Nevertheless, I was kidding myself because I know that my blade wouldn't cut paper.

"Axel, he's already dead. Or at least somewhat dead,"

"Still, you know, very well, what I mean,"

"Do you not remember? They're both human too,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Sora and Roxas are half breeds until they earn their you-know-what. Until then, they're human,"

"But didn't Sora already earn….you know?"

"He's getting there. That's why he can use some of his powers. Roxas, on the other hand, has fully developed his. Remember…he killed that Olette girl?"

"True. Wasn't she his first?"

"Yeah, she was. After that, he gained all of his powers. But he wanted more,"

"Hopefully, that doesn't happen to Sora. Once he realized what happened, Larxene took him in. That is when it all happened,"

"Yeah, the good old days. Remember when he saw Naminé for the fist time?"

"Who could forget….didn't he meet her again today?"

"I think so. Maybe Sora knows,"

The only thing I heard in that conversation they were having was "Namine". Instantly, I jolted from the floor and began a new search for her. However, before I could leave, the man with slick, silver hair stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why you little…"

"Calm down. Look kid, we don't want to hurt you." The other man stated.

"Then what do you want?"

"Sora…don't you remember us? I'm Axel and that's Riku."

"What?" For some reason, I think I've already known their names.

"A.X.E.L., got it memorized? And that's Riku, R.I.K.U."

"Look, I just want to find Namine,"

"Okay…" You could almost taste the venom in those words.

"Axel, calm down," Riku pleaded.

By the time Riku finished, the whole floor was on fire. Long spirals of fire rose from the floor and created a barrier between the two of us. Riku, unfortunately, escaped.

Axel's eyes stared at the floor as he spread apart both of his arms. Soon, two metal circles appeared around his hands. He lifted his head and smirked.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you off so easily?"  
"I don't care, but don't hold back!"

I summoned my keyblade and positioned myself for a fight. Generously, I let him take the first swing. He did nothing. Soon, I grew impatient.

"What's the matter?" I teased.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to go,"

"Well, if that's the case,-

I looked in my pocket for three cards: blizzard, blizzard, and blizzard. I stuck all three cards to the ends of my blade and watched the ice build up around the corners.

Soon, the whole blade was completely covered in ice.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: OH WOW!!!!! I haven't....updated in so long! Well, thank my friend AiiyaaChan. She made me read my own story again. Then I remembered everything I wanted to write, so here.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything =X don't sue me

It was over quickly.

We ran toward each other, but we stepped back once a large **Fūma shuriken **landed between us. The flames disappeared, and Axel was freaked out.

"I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of ...Yuffie Kirsaragi!"

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but we're kind of in the middle of something"

She wore a dark tank top with white, Hawaiian flower designed underneath a sleeveless, Grey vest. Both pieces of clothing stopped belong the chest. The khaki shorts were folded back with a belted hip-pack, that was also a dark , navy blue. A blue and white bandanna was neatly placed on her forehead. She wore heavy, deep blue boots.

"Well, my sister Tifa gave me some orders to find some brat, so You're in my way"

"Who you calling a brat?" I Said, catching her attention.

She dropped her weapon and giggled. Her eyes grew twice its size, and her mouth opened.

"Sora! I haven't seen you in SO LONG!!!!!''

"Uh.. who are you?'

"YOU FORGOT? WE SPENT DAYS TOGETHER!!!!"  
"Doesn't bring me back"

"Well, Teef did say something about him being clueless"

My keyblade disappeared and so did her weapon. Axel and Riku were both preparing for battle, just in case. Riku's fangs were coming out and so were Axel's. She ran towards me and grabbed my chin. She pulled it open and examined my teeth

"AH! They've grown so large! I see someone's been eating their vitamins"

"Arrggaa wahcatha taryin raah awhoo-" I tried to talk, but she kept moving my chin

Then, she spun me around and pushed my neck forward. Gentility, she ran a finger down the back of my neck. Her finger was running in different directions. When she was done, she started to mumble different words. Soon, the back of my neck was burning

"Oh... I see now. You're still... changing. Weird, by this time, Roxas was already fully changed,"

"Well -ouch- he had a two year start"

"That's true, but it isn't an excuse"

"He was asleep for about a year" HE said, out of no where

"SERIOUSLY! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Baby Bro., you need to work on your smelling. That or you smell like a human,"

My neck was still burning. Roxas was in front of me, smiling. My vision became blurry. The pain was way to intense to handle. I fell, closing my eyes. Then, I saw her. She was standing behind him, holding his arm. Her white wings covered the rest of her body and only showed her elegant face.

God knows what happened after that. I was asleep, again. In the dark, you would say. I opened my eyes to Roxas, a lovely sight.

"Baby Bro, you've been sleeping for a while. It's almost time,"

"Almost time for what?"  
"For the Hikaru Swords, Don't you remember?"

"Not really..."

"Ashamed"

"What time is it anyways?

"4:30"

He started to run into the forest, and I followed. From branch to branch, we stopped at a Dark Shrine. I looked on the floor and saw a blue crystal.

Author's Note; Yes... I'm lazy. I remembered what happened. I wanted to wait for some REVIEWS but I forgot. THEN I realized none came so I made a short chap. To remind ya'll that i'm still alive. ;D please review and I'll make it better and longer. Basically a pointless chapter.

FROM AIIYAACHAN; HOWDY!!! IT'S ME, ACHAN. WELL I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS, DON'T BE FLAMING HER FOR WRITING A SHORT'ISH STORY. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LONGER... IF THERE WAS MORE REVIEWS. ;D PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-LOVES YOU

Lecksy, Achan


End file.
